1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quenching cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quenching cars are used for carrying coke from a coke oven to a spray cooling device in which water is sprayed onto the coke to cool same. Such quenching cars usually comprise an elongate hopper-like body open at its upper side to receive the coke and also to enable the spray of water to be directed onto the coke. The hopper-like body has a floor which is inclined downwardly towards a side of the body having discharge doors in its lower portion which can be opened to permit discharge of the coke after quenching.
In previously proposed quenching cars, the hopper-like body is composed of plates reinforced externally by longitudinal and transverse beams. The body is supported on a lattice girder arrangement which extends along the length of the body. Such previously proposed quenching cars are highly susceptible to corrosion, as water which is sprayed onto the car during quenching and also sulphuric acid, which is produced by the reaction of the quenching water with sulphur in the coke, tends to be trapped by the external reinforcing beams of the hopper-like body and also on the lattice girders, this effect being particularly noticeable at the intersections between individual members of the external reinforcement and of the lattice girders.